1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus and an image taking method, and in particular, to an image taking apparatus and an image taking method capable of detecting a face area from image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera (DSC) which detects human faces and performs various controls based on information on the human faces has been disclosed in patent documents in recent years. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-92700 describes a digital camera (image taking apparatus) in which a face image is detected to automatically depress a release button so as to surely capture human faces. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-336265 describes an image taking apparatus which releases a shutter when it detects the eyes of the preset number of people at the time of self-timer photographing.